


Tacos

by Just_doing_this_for_fun



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Atlantix, Bathroom Sex, Cooking, F/M, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Tacos, idk what this is I'm sorry, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_doing_this_for_fun/pseuds/Just_doing_this_for_fun
Summary: Fallon and Liam have a code work system, what happens when Fallon decides to mix things up a little.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something my brain came up with. I must be getting lonely during quarantine. Anyway this contains some mature stuff so read at will but you have been warned. Also, my first time writing something like this so it may be complete trash if so I apologise.

The last few years had been a whirlwind for the Fallon and Liam, marriage, honeymoon, a miscarriage, and many more business conundrums. After they lost the baby Fallon broke down, Liam had finally decided that children were something he wanted to do with Fallon, but it was not to be, at least not that time. The series of events landed Fallon seeing a psychologist and psychiatrist where she got diagnosed with anxiety. It is not unusual for traumatic events to trigger anxiety and as there had been so many throughout her life it was no surprise that the diagnosis was given to Fallon. In fact, her psychologist thought she could have had it ever since her mother left but was just undiagnosed. It had had been tough, but they were now able to return to their normal lives, with a few coping mechanisms in place whenever Fallon felt like it was getting too much.

One of her biggest triggers these days was large gatherings, whether that meant press conferences, events, or parties, often Fallon struggled. Whenever Liam could attend with her it was easier, they had code words that Fallon could drop into conversation and let Liam know how she was feeling and if she needed to get away. Liam was then very good at providing the needed excuse for them to either leave or find somewhere quiet to hang out until Fallon felt she was ready to re-join the event with him. Their family and friends had been good at catching on to this and never pushing them to stay around if they tried to leave, even helping back Fallon up or create a distraction so she could leave when Liam couldn’t be in attendance. But needless to say, she still enjoyed some events, if she was in the right mood then it was like nothing had ever happened, she was the old Fallon all over again, no one could know the difference.

Fallon and Liam were getting ready for a party being held at La Mirage, The Atlantix had just won some major competition and they were all going to celebrate the win, support the team and Culhane. As always Sam and Kirby had worked together to put on something spectacular but hadn’t told anyone the specific details other than it was black tie. The deep purple, floor length dress that Fallon was going to wear was hung up on the clothes rail in her dressing room whilst she did her hair and make-up. It was a slightly different style for her, long sleeves with a deep v-neck running just to her belly button, it was tight, very tight and had a high slit running up the side of one of her legs. It covered just enough that was still respectful, but she knew it would drive Liam crazy. She had been keeping this dress in reserve for a day where she wanted to tease Liam at one of these parties, a day when she thought they would be able to enjoy it like they used to. He did not know the dress existed.

Giving her hair and make-up a quick once over in the mirror she decided she it was time to put the dress on, they were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago but when was Fallon Carrington ever not fashionably late to a party. It only took a few minutes to put the dress making sure everything was in place and slip her feet in to the Louboutins she had chosen for that night. She made her way out of her dressing room and down the stairs to the foyer of the home she shared with Liam who turned to look at her letting out an appreciative whistle as she walked towards him.

“You look stunning Fal, you’re going to be the most stunning woman at the party,” He complimented her holding out her bag that he had been holding for her whilst she got ready. It was a newer thing that Fallon told Liam which bag she wanted to use and he made sure that it had everything important in it, her phone, keys to the house, emergency medication, compact mirror, lipstick and her cards.

“Thanks, you’re looking very handsome as always Liam,” she returned the compliment leaning in to give him a quick kiss before taking her bag in one hand and his hand in the other. “Shall we,” she indicated to the door to leave, outside their driver was waiting to take them to La Mirage where they had a room booked and some spare clothes so they didn’t have to come home that evening. Plus, it gave them somewhere private to escape to easily if they needed.

The drive from their house to La Mirage wasn’t long but wasn’t short. They had chosen to live just outside the main city of Atlanta which resulted in it taking a bit more time to commute anywhere but it was worth it for the land, house, and privacy it brought them. The distance was just big enough that it discouraged family from just dropping by unannounced and interrupting something. Liam couldn’t help but lean over to kiss his wife on the drive over, their car had a petition that could be raised or lowered, right now it was up to give the couple their privacy. Just as things were about to escalate from a heavy make out session to something more the driver knocked on the partition to alert them that they were getting close. Fallon instantly pulled away in order to fix her hair and make-up, making sure her lipstick wasn’t smudged all round her mouth. She turned to Liam and laughed slightly.

“You might want to fix your hair and wipe the lipstick off your mouth if you don’t want people to know what’s been going on in here,” she said leaning in to start helping him remove the lipstick stains from his face.

“Yeah and who is to blame for that?” He asked her with a joking tone, she knew he wasn’t mad but judging by the lack of traffic and their close proximity to La Mirage he didn’t have much time to sort himself out before they exited the car. In fact, both of them were only just ready when they pulled up at the entrance and their car door opened for them.

The entrance to La Mirage was decked out with a red carpet and press, there to interview the players and any high-profile guests. Fallon and Liam had agreed with Culhane that they would only answer a few questions before going inside, this sort of environment was good at triggering Fallon’s anxiety and they wanted to be able to enjoy the party, especially as she seemed to be in a good mood so far. Sticking to their plan they moved along the press line answering a few questions every now and again, Liam kept an arm around Fallon and if that wasn’t possible their hands were joined. It helped keep Fallon calm though she was in a good place right now, it sometimes took the littlest thing to send her over the edge even when she was in a good place.

The inside of La Mirage was decked out to the full, it looked spectacular, even better than when Fallon and Liam had their engagement party. The place was filled with different players and sponsors of the team, it was different to see the normally quiet hotel so full. Even when functions were taking place it was never this crowded, the whole hotel was booked out with the party.

“You doing okay?” Liam quietly asked Fallon, making sure this wasn’t fully overwhelming his wife.

“I’m okay, I remember our code words, I’ll use them if I need, but right now lets get the drinks started and talk to some people,” She replied using their joined hands to pull him over to the bar, she still did love an open bar. Drinks in hand they worked their way around room chatting with various friends and family that were in attendance. It was a little over an hour later when they next found themselves alone, both feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol.

“Is my wife feeling up for a dance?” Liam asked using the opportunity to pull his wife flush against him.

“You know what, that sounds lovely,” Fallon replied using their position to lean up slightly a place a kiss on his lips before pulling away so they could make their way over to where a dancefloor had been put out for the night. Once they had made their way to the middle of the floor Fallon turned so her back was pressed against Liam. There was one thing that keeping Fallon going better than ever right now, earlier that day she had walked by where Liam was working out on the grass, and ever since she wanted nothing else but him. She never really joined Liam in his workouts, or saw him after, sweat was gross and smelly, Fallon stayed away from it at all costs, except in the bedroom.

She had managed to distract herself by the work she had do that day, thankfully she could work at home, then showering and getting ready for the party. But now, a few drinks in and seeing Liam in that suit, the one thing she had been trying to forget came back to the forefront of her mind. It was time to have a little fun with their codeword arrangement, the dancing and the dress was all in aid of her plan. Grabbing Liam’s hand that rested on her stomach she moved it down towards her leg, the side of the slit before sliding it upwards letting it graze against the skin of her hips. The dress she had chosen didn’t allow for any underwear.

“Wow, so brave, so not only did you drive your husband crazy by wearing that dress, but you didn’t put anything on underneath it. What’s gotten into you Fal?” He whispered in her ear, this was something Fallon would do before the miscarriage and the diagnosis, it was nice to see some of the old her coming back through again. Honestly it turned him on. Fallon turned her head up slightly so he could hear her reply.

“Well ever since I saw you working out on the grass this morning the only thing I could think about is tacos, would you be willing to share some with me?” She asked hoping he would pick up on what she meant. It was still one her favourite but most embarrassing memories.

* * *

_They had just moved into their new home and were in the process of christening every room in the house. With 13 bedrooms alone they had a lot of work to do, and they kept getting interrupted by family friends dropping by with housewarming gifts and then having to offer coffee and sometimes dinner, depending on who it was. Not to mention Fallon refused to take a break from work whilst they moved, and Liam had deadlines to meet with his new book. They were getting through it slower than they would have if they weren’t both so busy. It was probably why they got distracted making dinner._

_Their closest friends and family were coming by for a Mexican night, sort of a housewarming dinner but neither of them wanted anything too formal. They hadn’t got fully settled in the house yet so didn’t have the capacity to host anything too extravagant anyway, that and they were planning a housewarming party for a few weeks time. They were making tacos together for everyone, or rather Liam was cooking whilst Fallon was placing food on serving plates or chopping the lettuce. It hadn’t taken her long to get through the small list of jobs that Liam had given her to do apparently, she wasn’t to be trusted with anything else. Liam had been teaching her to cook but it was a slow process and she could in no way be left to her own devices for anything more difficult than chopping still. She was by no means a natural in the kitchen, which probably came from avoiding it for 29 years. This was how she ended up leaning against the counter drinking her wine as she watched Liam preparing the rest of the food._

_“You know you could start to take some of that through to the dining room instead of watching me,” He joked feeling her eyes on his back as he prepared the taco mixture._

_“I could but then I would miss out on my sexy husband cooking, you do know I so love to watch you cook” She replied before putting her wine down on the counter and walking over to him wrapping her arms around his torso. It was true as much as she did love learning to cook with him there was something about watching him work that always captivated her. Tilting her head up slightly she used her position to start to press kisses against Liam’s neck whose body relaxed into her touch._

_“Fal, don’t start something we can’t finish, you know we have guests coming over and I don’t think they will appreciate finding us otherwise engaged when they arrive.” He spoke unable to supress the moans that came when Fallon attached her lips to particularly sensitive spot._

_“We could be quick, we still have twenty minutes before they get here, that’s all the time we need,” Fallon whispered reaching forward to turn the stove off knowing Liam wouldn’t say no to her advances. She was right, just as she moved her lips back to the sweet spot on his neck another moan made its way past his lips. Fallon moved away slightly allowing Liam to turn in her arms before leaning right back in to let their lips meet. The kiss quickly became more heated and rushed as their hips ground against each other, both starting to feel the need for any friction they could get. Liam took the advantage of Fallon leaning back slightly to take breath to turn their position, pushing Fallon’s back against the counter as their lips met once again._

_Neither knew quite how much time was passing by, lost in each other. Liam quickly went to work of unbuttoning his wife’s pants and pushing them off, before lifting her onto the counter. Using their new position to her advantage she crossed her heels behind his back and pulled him closer. Liam kissed along his wife’s jaw before attaching his lips to her neck, Fallon’s back arched and tilted her head to give him more room. Moans fell from her lips as Liam targeted a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Their hips moved both trying to find some friction anything to give them what they needed. Fallon’s hands ran down Liam’s back before finding the front of his jeans, giving the ever growing bulge a gentle squeeze before undoing them using her feet to help push them down before quickly making his boxers join them in the pile of clothes starting to form at their feet._

_She took him in her hand and started to move it up and down twisting her wrist, causing Liam to moan against her throat and harden more in her hand. His hands moved to her waist where he lifted her slightly off the counter with one arm using the other to pull off her thong stepping back slightly to allow her to kick it off. Moving back closer he brought one of his hands between them letting it part her folds before rubbing against her mound._

_“So wet,” he whispered in her ear pushing two fingers into her causing her head to roll back as she moaned._

_“Liam come on hurry up we don’t have much time remember,” She replied through her moans sighing slightly as he pulled his fingers out. Roughly he pulled her to the edge of the counter allowing him to better line up then slowly pushing into her allowing her time to adjust before starting to rock slowly._

_“Tell me what you want baby,” he spoke before roughly kissing, sucking at her neck picking up the pace as her hips moved as best as they could in this position to meet him._

_“Don’t be gentle,” was her only reply, it was enough for Liam to increase the intensity and force of his thrusts. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of their moaning as they both chased their release, as Liam felt himself getting closer his trust became sloppier. He brought his hand between them again rubbing his thumb against her clit, her hips bucked in response her body not able to decide whether to push against his thumb or meet his thrusts. Soon her walls started to flutter against his dick._

_“Cum for me Fallon,” Liam moaned feeling her give in her to release, pushing him over the edge as he came inside her. He kept moving slowly helping her come down from her high before pulling out completely. Carefully he helped her down from the counter holding her against his chest as they caught their breath._

_“We better get dressed,” Fallon broke the silence moving to look at him loving the way his hair was messed up._

_“Probably,” He replied letting her go before reaching down to grab both their clothes handing hers to her before pulling his on. Once he was dressed, he walked over to the sink grabbing a cloth to wipe the counter. Fallon had just finished sorting her clothes out when their front door opened and Sam walked into their house like he owned the place quickly followed by Kirby who both stopped when they saw the appearance of the couple in front of them._

_“You guys look the cooking has been stressful,” Sam smirked at them walking over._

_“We made tacos,” Fallon provided trying to cover the tracts of what had been happening just minutes before._

_“Your neck says something different,” Kirby laughed pointing out the bruises that were dotted about her neck, Fallon bushed before going over to the mirror that was in the kitchen pulling her hair to cover her neck hoping that it would be enough to stop her father from noticing._

* * *

She still couldn’t believe their luck that it had been Sam and Kirby that walked in first not Blake or even Adam, he still made creepy remarks about their sex life as much as the brother and sister tried to be civil with each other they often didn’t see eye to eye.

“Tacos hey, well that’s something that I haven’t thought about in a while,” Liam replied to Fallon’s statement, who smiled at him catching on to exactly what she meant. She pushed her ass back to grind against Liam who responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her further against him.

“You didn’t answer my question, do you want tacos?” Fallon asked leaning her head back against his shoulder turning so she could place light kisses against his neck.

“Can you not feel how much I want tacos?” Liam asked back grinding against Fallon who stopped her kisses when she felt a rather large bulge pressing against her ass. “Why don’t we make an early exit to our room, we can always come back down to join the party once were finished, if you’re not to tired,” He continued taking her waist to push her away slightly before he lost control right there and then. There was something about Fallon being bringing this up in the middle of the dancefloor that was making him loose control.

“I’m not sure I can wait that long,” Fallon spoke before taking his hand and leading him over to one of the bathrooms that was tucked away in the corner of the room. She pulled them inside making sure no one else was there before locking the door ensuring they wouldn’t be interrupted. As she moved to turn around, she felt herself being pushed against the door and Liam’s lips on hers, she couldn’t help but moan at the surprise attack. It had been a while since they had done anything this adventurous and it was turning them both on, past what they could imagine.

One of Liam’s hands made its way to her breast massaging it through her dress whilst the other moved in between her legs forcing her to widen her stance. His lips moved to her neck planting open mouthed kisses over it before settling on her pulse point. His hand found its way to her centre running one finger between her lips.

“So wet for me baby,” He moaned against her neck, using his finger to tease her clit. She bucked her hips in response trying to get the pressure she so desperately craved.

“Please Liam, I need you,” She said through her moans one of her hands wrapped around his back the other grabbing onto his hair.

“All in good time I promise,” He replied before changing the angle of his hand to insert two fingers, slowly moving them in and out using his thumb to continue to tease her clit. Fallon’s hips grinded harder against his hand as she buried her head in his neck trying to muffle the moans she couldn’t stop from coming. Liam increased the intensity of his fingers curling them slightly rubbing against Fallon’s G-spot.

“Oh yes, don’t stop,” Fallon moaned, desperately trying to keep herself quiet so they wouldn’t get caught, even though the thought of someone knocking on the door or over hearing was turning her on even more. As Liam applied more pressure against her clit her legs started to shake as her hips bucked desperately chasing her rapidly approaching release.

“Don’t hold back,” Liam whispered in her ear before pulling his fingers completely out before roughly thrusting them back in adding a third making sure to curl his fingers and move his thumb in circles against her clit. This quickly pulled Fallon over the edge unable to stop his name repeatedly falling from her lips. He gently moved his fingers prolonging her orgasm before slowly bringing her down the other side. As he pulled his fingers out, he felt her clutch at him trying to stop herself from falling.

Liam wiped his fingers off on the inside of his jacket before wrapping his arms around her ass, picking her up, the slit on her dress allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he held her against his chest.

“Can you go again?” Liam asked moving to start kissing her neck again. She nodded before reaching to start undoing Liam’s belt, as she did this, he moved them across the room, so Fallon’s back wasn’t pressed against the door but a wall, less noise to pass through to the main party. Fallon made quick work of pushing his pants down allowing them to pool at his ankles before moving her dress fully out of the way. He gently rubbed his dick against her centre making her gasp.

“You okay?” He checked making sure it wasn’t too much for his wife.

“Just sensitive, start gentle,” She confirmed pulling his face towards hers so she could capture his lips with hers. That was all Liam needed before gently pushing into her, rocking gently before slowly picking up his pace once she had adjusted to his size. They could both tell that neither of them was going to last very long, after the teasing on the dancefloor and Fallon waiting all day for it coupled with the sensitivity, the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming.

“God Fallon, I love you,” Liam cried pulling his lips ever so slightly away from Fallon’s.

“I love you too Liam, now I said start gentle, I’m not going to break you know,” Liam knew this was Fallon’s way of saying that he didn’t need to hold back anymore. Their lips found each other again muffling their moans as Liam pulled out before roughly pushing back in. The faster, harder pace was driving them both insane, Liam could feel his dick pulsing and knew he was going to cum any moment. He brought a hand back between them and drew rough circles on her clit bringing Fallon over the edge with him. He moaned her name feeling her walls milking her rocking gently before pulling out letting Fallon collapse against his chest.

They stayed in that position until their breathing had returned to a mostly normal rythm. Liam placed Fallon back on the floor before reaching over to the paper towel dispenser that was handily just within reaching distance. He used the paper to clean himself up before pulling his pants back up. Looking up he saw Fallon leaning against the wall still completely blissed out.

“Fallon?” he questioned her current position, normally she was the first to recover after their sessions.

“You know girls can have orgasms that last an hour, I’m still riding a high,” She replied still feeling flutters of pleasure in her abdomen. Smirking Liam took some of the paper towels and used them to start wiping down the inside of her thighs, as soon as he got too close to her hips, she pulled away slightly.

“Well, I’ve really done a number on you,” He laughed quietly throwing the paper towels in the bin pulling Fallon back against him trying to support her, she did look like she was about to slip down the wall onto the floor, and he knew she would kill him if he let her lay down on the bathroom floor in her dress.

“Yeah, come on we better re-join the party before people come looking for us,” She said pushing away from Liam’s chest wrapping one of his arms around her so he could help keep her stood up straight.

“Are you sure, we can stay here longer if you need to,” Liam questioned her not knowing exactly what she was feeling.

“What’s life without a little fun right,” Fallon smirked at him before starting to walk somewhat shakily towards the door pulling Liam with her. As they walked back into the party, she searched for a somewhat quiet area they could chill whilst she finished coming down from her high. Once they were stood by one of the tables, she leant against it enabling Liam to grab two flutes of champagne for them.

“Where have you guys been? People have been looking for you, you missed the presentation of the trophy,” Kirby asked the couple after making her way over. Fallon and Liam shared a look before Liam replied.

“Oh you know just enjoying some tacos.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it if you made it this far. I have other ideas for one shots based on things that have been said in the show throughout the 3 seasons we have so far, but if anyone has anything they want to see don't hesitate to ask, I'm always open for ideas.


End file.
